A specially configured and cut diamond has been used as a multiple bounce internal reflection element. The multiple bounce diamond IRE was configured as a truncated prism having generally trapezoidal side walls, angled end walls and flat top and bottom walls. This multiple bounce diamond IRE was very expensive. Applicants believe that this special multiple bounce diamond IRE has not been commercially successful because of its cost. Applicants are unaware of any diamond being used as a single bounce IRE or of any standard anvil cut diamond being used as a single bounce IRE.
The shapes of most standard cut diamonds include facets. Applicants believe that one would expect the optical imaging properties of the diamond facets to be very poor for the purpose of focusing a beam of energy to and from a simple area. In fact, facets are used to "break up" a visible beam so as to scramble the visible light to give the appearance of "sparkle". This is clearly a contrary purpose to the use described herein.